1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling the image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and a method of controlling the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses are used to form images on printing media such as paper through image forming processes such as charging, exposing, developing, transferring, and fusing. For example, in an image forming unit of an image forming apparatus, charging, exposing, developing, and transferring are performed while rotating a photoconductor around which parts such as a charging roller, a developing roller, and a transfer roller are disposed at predetermined positions, so as to form a toner image on a printing medium, and then the toner image is heated and pressed to fuse the toner image on the printing medium. The photoconductor is rotated at a constant speed during such image forming processes.
A ready time is necessary for the photoconductor to rotate at a constant speed, and the photoconductor may idle if not used in image forming processes after the photoconductor rotates at a constant speed.